help
by kibaxsasuke
Summary: its about a girl who is being bullied and tries to kill her self


'This is a story a little different then what I usually do this is a story about suicide but my best friend who killed herself for 5 reasons that involved her family, friends, bullies, her past and what will happen to her. Its really a sad depressing story it involves suicide cutting, throwing up and hanging herself. So on to the story.

"why are you doing this!" joey screamed as load as she could even though her dad was holding her down and raping her. "because your my bicth so suck it up you slut!" she did as she was told and the only things you could hear were her sobbing as her dad thrusted in to her. When he was done he got up and left laughing wail joey lay on her bed on her stomach crying into her pillow then she got the razer she had under her bed and then started to cut using her '5 cut rule' she had and cutted them deep.

The first one: for being raped

The second one: for it being my dad

The third one: for not doing as she was told

The forth one: for being a slut

The fifth one: for being everyone's bicth even at school

The sad thing you should know is that when she goes to school and she gets tossed around by all the girls at the school. The boys rape her hard. And then she goes home to her dad who also rapes her.

She got dressed then ran down stairs to get something to eat so she could throw it back up tommor she would be leaving to collage away from everyone and would be able to start a new life.

"so this is your dorm," the collage staff helper said to joey. "it looks great." Joey replied. The staff helper left her to unpack. "hi, you must be joey!" a blond haired girl said. "The new girl has moved in guys!" to other girls aperred out of the corner of her eye. "hi, I'm Rickey, this is Hinata and Rocky." Rickey was the blond one, Hinata was the black haired one and rocky was the red haired one whicht left her the brown haired one with dirty blond haired highlights she was born with. "hi." They all entered her new room.

"you'll be sharing with me." Rickey said pleased with herself. Joey nodded in agrment. "you can chose the bed if you want." Rickey said to be nice to joey. "its fine you can pick." After she got set up she got out her competer and want to her Facebook to check her profile and to post pictures of the things she did over the weekend. When she was done she went to her classes.

Classes were over and she got up to leave but she didn't realize two girls were following her. They picked up some snow and through it at her. When she turned a round one of the snow balls hit her in the face. The girls started laughing. Joey started to run then someone stopped her. It was a guy she was pared up with in sience. "hey, whats wrong? please tell me." He asked sweetly. "nothing." She replied. "ok, so why are you covered in snow?" "I feel." She started running again. She got to her dorm and want in.

"hey guys you here?" no answer. She got out her competer and opened it when she logged into her accont she saw a picture that was supposed to be her. She got out her phone and called rickey. When rickey awnsered the phone she told her everything that happened rickey rushed to the dorm to see joey crying. "come here sweety I know it hurts it hurts a lot to have this on your accont. It will be ok I promise ok it will be fine." Rickey said as she held joey.

The next day was like hell. Everyone knew about the picture. In science the boy from the park walked up to her. "I saw the picture. Im sorry that happened to you need any thing heres my number." Joey took the number she was given there was a name, address and number. From what the name said the boys name is Aden. She took out her phone and put the number to addends cell into her contacts.

She was about togo home when Aden come up to her. Would you like togo to the park with me we could talk about anything you went to get your mind of of what happened to you?" Aden asked sweetly. "Shear I'd love to." The walked to the park together talking. "so whats your favorite thing to do?" Aden asked joey. "walking. It helps me think." Aden nodded. "me to. I like to look at what nature has I store for us and I also write poetry a lot." Aden said in a sweet ton. "would you like to go on the swings?" aden asked. "shear."

When joey got back to her dorm her phone beeped. It was a message from aden. She then rembered she gave him his phone number. She opened it 'goodnight see u torrow.' Joey texted back 'kk night' then fell asleep. The next was the same. Joey and aden would take a walk to the park and go on the swings text eachothere goodnight when they got home and joey would fall asleep. Then it was the weekend joey was going out to buy food and was stopped by the same girls who throw snow balls at her they started to push her into the wall. When they left joey fell to the floor and started to cry. The door next to her opened and she saw aden come out and sit with her. "I heard you you think we could hang out in your dorm its boring in my friends dorm?" joey nodded then got up and them walked into her dorm. "nice place." "its liveable." "want to whacht a movie?" joey asked aden. "shear." When they were done their movie aden left. "we should do that again. It was fun." "how is tomorrow sound?" "great." Aden said then left.

The next day before aden came over joey was checking her Facebook to see another picture that said 'and this picture isn't even Photoshoped' joey then had it she couldn't take it she grabed her phone and texted aden 'im done this is the end goodbye' she sent it to him. When he got it he texted her 'wait' then got up and ran to her dorm. Wail aden was running to her house joey was walking to the bathroom and got a random pill bottle and swallowed all the pills. When aden got there he saw joey on the floor pulled her up got out his phone called 911 and as he waited joey looked up saw his face and smiled and aden smiled back.


End file.
